Need to Drive
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Blaine is restless - restless enough to make him clean - and Kurt thinks he knows how to make it all better. (Part of the Need for Speed verse, during their first December in New York after high school) Klaine. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**A/N: Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble 2015 day one prompt 'anniversary'. This story fits in the first December they spend in New York after high school.**

Blaine puttered restlessly around the apartment. He stacked books, sorted through magazines, even did the laundry. Blaine _hated_ laundry. Kurt could promise him a full-out strip tease, coupled with edible body paint and a blowjob, and that would barely get him to hang up his leather jacket. But Blaine didn't only clean and fold. He ironed, steamed, hung stuff up, and polished their shoes. He just couldn't seem to stay still. Every so often, he'd look out of the window, down at the street, and sigh.

Kurt, sitting on the sofa, trying to finish up some stuff for school, watched him closely, waiting for the moment when Blaine would finally tell him what was bothering him, or he went crazy and leapt out the window.

Considering how many times he glanced down at the street, jumping out the window seemed to be winning.

As soon as Blaine was within Kurt's reach, he grabbed his hips and pulled him down beside him on the sofa.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined. "Your nonstop cleaning is making me exhausted! What's the 4-1-1?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt around the waist and dragging his boyfriend into his lap. "I just…you know…we've been here for how many months…"

"It'll be our six month anniversary of being New Yorkers in a few days," Kurt said, not outright insinuating anything, like the secret private party he had planned – dinner at home, candlelight, wine he bribed a classmate to buy since they technically weren't old enough to drink…capped off by a strip tease, edible body paint, and a blowjob.

Hey, why mess with something that worked?

"See!?" Blaine agreed, though whether or not he knew what he was agreeing to, Kurt wasn't too sure, "and I feel so…so…"

"Trapped?" Kurt finished, seeing the frantic look in his boyfriend's golden eyes, feeling the biceps wrapped around him tense.

Blaine sighed, dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder.

"Kurt, we're in the greatest city in the _world_ ," Blaine sighed. "Everything, I mean, EVERYTHING is right within our reach – museums, theater, culture, _pizza_ …but I…"

"You miss driving." Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's shoulders, holding him tight.

"Yeah," Blaine said sadly. "I miss driving."

"I know this is a hard adjustment for you," Kurt said. "Hell, I miss driving, too, but I mostly miss it because I got to spend time out with you. Some of our best memories took place in those Mustangs. But, you'll get used to it. I promise."

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder and nodded.

"I know I will," Blaine said. "And do you know how I know?"

"How?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's worried eyes. "Because it's important to you," Blaine said, "and you're important to me." Blaine breathed in slowly, needing the scent of Kurt's cologne in his nose to keep him from getting emotional. "I just wish I was used to it _now_. I feel like something's itching underneath my skin, and it needs to break free, or it's just goin' to start burrowing holes in me."

"I think I know how we can make it better," Kurt said. He held something shiny in front of Blaine's face, shaking it slightly, making a jingling noise.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

 _Keys_.

The keys to his Mustang.

The keys to his _freedom_.

Blaine reached out for his keys, squeezing them as they dangled from Kurt's finger, holding on to them like he'd found a long lost friend.

"But, we have plans, don't we?" Blaine asked, holding them but not taking them. "With Nick and Jeff? And you have an appointment with your advisor tomorrow that you've been preparing all day for. Isn't there some paperwork you're trying to finish? And your Skype call with your dad. He'd never forgive me if…"

Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss, grabbing the back of his head and holding him in place when he tried to continue, and Blaine couldn't remember why he was arguing any more.

"All that can wait," Kurt said, readjusting in Blaine's lap so they could face one another, the way they usually sat in Blaine's front seat or Kurt's back seat, when they would inevitably park to make out…and more. "Take me for a ride, baby," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Blaine snatched the keys off Kurt's finger.

"Whatever you say, darling," Blaine said, lifting his boyfriend off the couch and heading with him out the door.


End file.
